The loss of a jewelry item can be expensive as well as heart breaking. Many jewelry items are at least partially comprised of a multi-link band with multiple fastened or fastenable links. This may be true of such items as watches, bracelets, and necklaces, for example. Such items can sometimes come undone and be lost or damaged. Also, such jewelry items can have links fail, even if separate from links adjoined by an existing band clasp. The present device provides for installation onto such jewelry items in order to ensure against inadvertent loss.